kisu_and_the_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Boroughs of Vod
The city of Vod consists of a number of boroughs, each of which with its own character. A full description of each borough is listed below. List of Boroughs * Paulshboc - (also, Pālspögc) This was initially the oldest part of the city, but it was rebuilt around ???. It escaped the destruction of the ??? Flood which wiped out much of the newer, lower town. It is an old and somewhat wealthy area, though much of the infrastructure is in poor shape due to age. * Paulzneet - The name of the small lake in the north of the city, just south of Paulshboc, as well as the neighborhood surrounding it. It was rebuilt after the catastrophic flood in ??? following extensive reinforcements for flood prevention. The area is very quaint, retaining much of the features of an old Vodish mountain town, and is very popular among tourists. * Academy Borough - This area covers much of the rocky rise west of the Paulzneet. The Imperial Academy is here, as is Blidramma Park. On its west, it adjoins the Bredfli (pronounced "bred-fly") River and includes the many water mills on its shores (which now function as academic housing). * Blidramma (Blidramrr) - (pronounced "bly-drah-mah") The Blidramma borough covers the remaining southern part of the Blidramma hill. It is incredibly wealthy. * Braidshboc (Brēdsbögc) - (pronounced "braid-shbok") This district is the northernmost and highest borough. The famous Stairs of Fortune lies in this district. This was completely leveled twice due to flooding. After the second destruction, it briefly used as a trash dump; however, following the completion of the Imperial dam, the area was soon covered in stone and spruce manses for the city's wealthy. * Terminal Borough - The area south of Blidramma and Paulzneet contains the old Elmerzneet railroad terminal, a regional icon. It is an administrative, commercial, and transport area. The city governmental, Imperial representative, Conciliar Legatorial, and commercial offices are located here. * Bredfli-Iynad (breadfly-yinad, meaning East Salt River) or Bredfli-hillside - The area lies on the eastern side of the Bredfli and is wealthy and commercial. * Bredfli-Wod '''(breadfly-wood, meaning West Salt River) ' or Bredfli Dramma - The area lies on the western side of the Bredfli. * '''Bowment/Bownament' (Bōn-ëmënt) - Named after a Mikadoan chapel constructed by immigrants just before the sweet iron boom. It is the quietest borough and a little difficult to reach as it has only one trolley stop. It is popular among the wealthy and retirees. * Vetlend/Vetland '''- the site of old many old ironworks. It alternates between the wealthy (near the rivers) and student cooperative housing (a bit grungy and cool) * '''Fettrfli (Vetlbli) - (pronounced "fetter-fly") Named after a small river feeding the Bredfli, it once housed ironworks and iron miners. It is quaint and popular among the wealthy, students, and tourists alike. * Vaiked '(''Vākëd) - (rhymes with "naked") A small neighborhood between Braidshboc and Fetterfli. Its a mix of small, kitschy stores (many bookstores), student housing, and tourist inns. A few of the original water mills still stand. Most of the steam mills have been converted to salons or housing. * '''Mikklewood (Mëgcl-ööd) -''' '''(pronounced "mickle-wood") Originally tenements for the employees of the Mikkelwood Fettrshboc Kompäni, the riverside property was redeveloped following a destructive flood by the Lumano Bros. There is little left of the original working class neighborhood; it has been fully gentrified and is quite glitzy along the waterfront.